This invention relates to closely spaced image sensor arrays and, more partioularly, to such image sensor arrays arranged to read images of documents and the like.
Document reproduction and transmissions systems using closely spaced photo sensor arrays to read document characters require an array of about 2000 sensors, each of which must be fully operative in order to reproduce an image of good quality. Heretofore such sensor arrays have had the disadvantage that if one sensor of the array was defective, the entire array had to be replaced.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a closely spaced image sensor array containing a large number of photosensors which may be used even if one or more sensors in the array is defective.